


重生

by lynol



Category: Dark Souls II
Genre: M/M, 克雷培, 甜向吧大概
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynol/pseuds/lynol
Summary: 克雷頓讓羅莎莉亞復活了培特，但是培特沒有生前的記憶。





	重生

一開始只是身體，然後有了溫度和呼吸，克雷頓把手放上他的胸口，感受到了心臟的搏動。

羅莎利亞如他所願的，把培特帶回來了。然而當培特睜開眼時，克雷頓對上那雙疑惑天真的眼眸，他很確定有什麼地方不對勁。

培特，或者應該說外表和培特一模一樣的這名男子，坐起身子，歪過頭看他。

「說些什麼吧。」李昂哈德對克雷頓說，他的聲音讓克雷頓驚覺自己陷入不知所措、如同雕像般靜止的狀態。

克雷頓努力地思考到底該說些什麼，最後只能擠出點聲音，「嘿⋯⋯」然後又沈默了。

李昂哈德偷偷翻了個白眼：天啊這傢伙也太遜了吧。他乾脆側過頭直接看向培特，「你還記得你是誰嗎？」

然而復活了的培特只是用手勾著身上長袍的前襟——那是他們在儀式前放在他遺體上的衣服，克雷頓很堅持表示自己不想看昔日搭檔的裸體（「真彆扭。」李昂哈德在他幫遺體把衣服穿上時評論。）——好像根本不曉得那是什麼一樣。

當克雷頓湊近想要搞清楚情況的時候，他伸手想碰觸克雷頓的面具，克雷頓反射性地往後退開。

「你能聽懂我說的話嗎？」李昂哈德改口問。

培特望向他，「你⋯⋯能⋯⋯」他不像在回答問題，而是試圖重複李昂哈德說話的聲音。他皺著眉，交扣在腿上的雙手相當用力，看得出來他對無法好好說話這件事感到困擾。

語言喪失？李昂哈德索性走到他面前，攬過克雷頓，「你記得他嗎？」

培特看著他又看著克雷頓，他看向兩人的表情並沒有任何差別，都是看見了陌生人的樣子。

「哼，看來他沒有生前的記憶了。」李昂哈德輕拍克雷頓的肩膀說。

*

這傢伙真的還是培特嗎？偶爾克雷頓會感到懷疑。他像是從異國、甚至更遙遠的地方來的人，有著成年人的相貌、氣質和理解力，卻彷彿新生兒一般毫無常識和知識，連語言都需要從頭學起。聯盟的成員們同意讓培特和他們相處一陣，學會基本的日常技能和簡單溝通，再讓克雷頓把他帶回住處。

當他們回到克雷頓的住處時，克雷頓才尷尬起他居處的髒亂，開始慌亂但無濟於事地把各種物品隨便收拾。那是一個在森林邊緣的山洞，裡頭砌成了陰涼的石窖，分成兩個隔間，擺放了一些起居用品。中間有一個挖空的暖爐，天冷時起火兩個房間都能照到。裡頭充當臥房的那間和外邊的起居室一樣凌亂，沒有床架，幾張毯子靠著牆壁鋪著，野獸的窩一般。

他們安頓好了以後已經入夜。兩人在毯子上的時候，培特再次伸手想碰他的面具，克雷頓反射性地在耳邊抓住了他的手，然而看見培特直勾勾看著自己的眼睛，他放開了手。

培特把面具解開，從他頭上拿了下來。

然後他像是盲人要記住朋友的長相那樣，仔細地碰觸克雷頓的臉。臉頰，顴骨，眼睛，傷疤，眉毛，又是傷疤。克雷頓閉上眼，使勁忍住想把他一把推開的衝動，到後來他甚至有點享受這頓撫摸。當培特摸到鬍渣的時候，他忍不住停在那，然後另一隻手也放到另一邊，感受那令人愉悅的粗糙觸感。

「呃⋯⋯」過了短暫的一陣，克雷頓覺得受夠了，捉著手腕把他的雙手拿開，翻過身蜷到被窩裡睡去了。

*  
_“為什麼不脫面具？”在他們一起行動後不久，培特便問他了，“我很難想像有這麼好相貌的人會想把自己的臉隱藏起來。”_

_克雷頓感到冒犯。他是什麼時候看到的？只有在確定獨處時他才會把它拿下來的。_

_“你少管我的事。”他說，全身都戒備了起來。_

_培特發出那獨有的哼笑。每次他那樣笑的時候，克雷頓都想揍他。_

*  
隔天一早，克雷頓整裝完對還在毯子上的培特道別，「我要出門了，運氣好的話，今天會帶禮物回來。」然後他想到了什麼，走去起居室抓了一些物品回來，「這是你以前的東西，先清理就好了，別亂玩，你會把自己搞死。」

在培特檢視那些盔甲和武器的時候他悄然地出了門。清理盔甲和武器的工作相當乏味，但很快就結束了。培特使了使那支長矛，感覺不錯，有股隱約的熟悉感。克雷頓的藏身處無聊得發悶，他決定出門走走，完全對外頭的危險毫不知情。

克雷頓回來發現他不在藏身處時，立刻返身衝去外頭找人，在河流和緩的下游發現了在淺灘昏迷的培特。他在森林裡被野獸攻擊，防衛的過程中被野獸撲到河裡。

以為差點找不回人的克雷頓對他大發雷霆，「別擅自出門！你以為要復活你很簡單嗎！」

培特裹在層層的毯子裡，無法完全聽懂他在說什麼，但他感受得到憤怒。不知道為什麼看克雷頓發毛的樣子讓他不禁莞爾。

「你還笑得出來！小心我宰了你！」在上火狀態時的克雷頓完全沒意識到自己說話矛盾。

終於冷靜下來後，為了防止他失溫，克雷頓把包著毯子的人留在家裡去外頭撿薪柴。

留意到了他把一個小盒子留在矮桌上，培特從毯子裡鑽了出來，到矮桌前檢視那個盒子。他打開了它的蓋子，裡頭有個被布包起的底座，中間有道縫插著一個小小的物品。

那是一只戒指。

在培特看起來那只是一個小小的帶刺的環，但他直覺地知道這種東西是要放在哪裡的。

培特把戒指套到手上後，戒指嗖地收縮，短棘刺進了他的手指，「唔！」他吃痛地叫了一聲，戒指射出了短針。

「噢！」克雷頓正巧抱著木材進門被札到了頭。「注意點！」

像是被抓到偷吃餅乾的小孩一樣，培特想趕緊把它拔下來，但它的刺嵌進了他的手指。

「那東西沒有這麼簡單拿下來的。」克雷頓抓過了他的手查看，被戒指咬住的地方淌了一點血。

克雷頓無奈地嘆氣，給他上了藥，用繃帶連同戒指包了起來。因為棘刺的緣故，包起的繃帶有些奇怪的突起形狀，他沒有放過這個嘲笑的機會，但培特似乎完全不介意手上多了個愚蠢的包紮。

他看見戒指的時候是什麼樣的表情？克雷頓明明知道對現在的培特來說那只是一個新玩意，但他就是忍不住懊惱自己錯過了那一幕。

*

_“一個戒指？”培特笑了，“真不像你的風格。”_

_克雷頓不悅地嘆了氣，“閉嘴把它戴起來就是了。”_

_培特把它戴了起來，把玩著。_

_“它有一個不是很有用的功——嘿！”在克雷頓解釋完以前，一支飛刺就扎到了他手上。_

_“哈哈哈。”培特難得地發出非常、非常爽朗的笑聲。一直到他死後很久很久，克雷頓都還聽得見。_

*

那天晚上，培特突然翻過身，摟住了克雷頓的肩膀。

克雷頓原本想把他撥開，但他感覺到培特身上的溫度異常冰冷，他落水時受到的寒氣還沒退去。即使旁邊的暖爐燒著火，他依然冷到打顫。  
於是克雷頓努力在被摟著的情況下喬一個舒適的睡姿，同時思索了一下房間裡的擺設。他們窩在石窖的毯子上，確實是沒有那麼溫暖。

嗯，是時候該買一張真正的床了。

*

現在，克雷頓很確定這傢伙依然是培特本人，他的腦子實在太好了，學什麼會什麼。

為了讓他在重拾武力前不要再度亂跑，克雷頓非常努力地撈了一堆亂七八糟的雜物和圖書，或者把他帶到有人的聚落，用豐厚的報酬請人和他練習對話。

當培特重新掌握說話的技巧後，克雷頓便感到大難臨頭：他要不是處在被調侃的情境中，就是正在被當傻子耍。

「你不會講話時可愛多了。」他說。

培特擺出一個迷人的笑容——天曉得他什麼時候把這技能撿回來的，「我很確定你不是真的這樣想的。」

*

通常來說，不要往森林深處走，在克雷頓的住處附近便不會有太致命的危險，因此克雷頓疏忽地把還沒有學成防身的培特單獨留在家裡。

那兩個強盜比他們過去搭檔時還要邪惡多了，燒殺搶掠、無惡不作。他們在某個時期曾經跟克雷頓合夥過，因為分贓問題，再加上克雷頓反感他們的作風而不歡而散。

他們在附近的一處聚落無意間看見兩人，尾隨至此，在克雷頓出門後闖入。

兩個人一人翻箱倒篋，一人把培特從房裡拖到外頭，用匕首指著他：「裝傻就免了，我們有看過克雷頓那傢伙在這出入，他的錢都藏哪了？」

「我不知道。」培特回了個最安全的答案。他知道事實上是，克雷頓根本沒有什麼財產好偷的。

那人一拳打在他顴骨上，壓低身子湊到他臉前威脅：「噢，你最好知道，要是我們找不到值錢的東西，我們就把你拿去賣了。看是要殺了賣器官還是賣去奴隸市場都行，哪邊比較值錢就往哪去。」

看來他們不好打發。培特改口說：「我明白了，請跟著我走。」

「這才對嘛！」那人站起身，叫他的同伴跟上。

培特領著他們走到森林裡，他數個月前被野獸撞進河裡的那個河邊巨石上頭。「在這裡。」他對兩名強盜說。

「哪裡？」一人惡狠狠地說，「你最好別給我耍花樣。」

「底下，有個箱子埋在河裡的石頭中間。」培特指著下邊的河流說。

其中一人趴到巨石的邊緣，探頭看向湍急的河流，「你唬我吧，這水這麼——」

培特抽起他腰間的刀，然後用全身的力量把他撞進河裡。

「混帳東西！」另一人見狀伸手要抓自己的佩刀，但培特搶先把剛才抽起來的刀捅進他的心口。

那人乾嘔了幾聲便死去，重量壓在培特身上。培特用肩膀頂開他，讓他墜入河中和他的同伴一同隨水而逝。

*

克雷頓返家時，培特盡可能擺出最游刃有餘的姿態對他說：「有兩個強盜闖了進來，我把他們擊退了。」

「少騙人，你最好打得贏兩個人。是鼬獾之類的吧。」克雷頓挑起他的下巴，查看他顴骨上的瘀傷。

既然事情已經解決了，培特也不打算讓他太過操心。「是浣熊。我原本想把牠拿來加菜，但是牠跑走了。」

「省省吧，浣熊超難吃的。」克雷頓有點意外浣熊會造成這麼大的傷害，他想也許是培特撞到家具造成的（畢竟重生後的培特笨手笨腳——雖然只有在克雷頓的眼中是這樣），沒看出任何貓膩。

不是什麼太重的傷，但也不能放著不管，要是惡化了恐怕也會有生命危險。

因為藥用完了，去最鄰近有醫療品的城鎮補貨又太遙遠，他們決定去採些藥草回來敷。

不幸的是，通往長滿藥草的山坡只有一條山路，必須穿越一個山洞，此刻一隻巨人正堵在前方打嗑睡，鼾聲如雷。

克雷頓舉起斧頭要上去偷襲，被從背後抓住了披風。

「幹嘛？」他差點被扯到跌倒，不開心地轉頭問。

培特指著巨人身後的小山壁。

克雷頓循著望過去，想了很久才知道他想表達什麼。「落下攻擊？」

培特點了點頭。

於是培特留在原地，克雷頓獨自攀上小山壁，給巨人來個一刀斃命。（倒楣的傢伙，不過是堵在了小情侶的路上就被抄了。）

他們到了目的地，遍地都是各色的花草。那幅景象非常美麗，但他們無暇觀光。

「呃，好像是這個，」克雷頓在那片花海中尋找藥用的植物，怪了，他以前明明找到過的（他忘記了其實是李昂哈德找給他的），「不，是這個吧。」

「是這個。」培特撚了一片草葉下來，然後對一臉茫然的克雷頓說：「書上有畫。」

「噢。」克雷頓活了這麼久連一個字都不認得，這傢伙竟然這麼快就摸透了書本。他照著那片葉子又採了一堆，但是出錯率大概有七成。

當藥草的量足夠了，夕陽餘暉將金黃灑滿整片坡地，花海比起晝日時別有一番風情。

培特背對著克雷頓，望著那片風景。「我們以前也做過類似的事嗎？」他身上沒有鎧甲時顯得有點單薄，斜陽染紅了他黑色的短髮。

「我怎麼知道，大概有吧。想不起來了。」克雷頓聳了聳肩。他不算在說謊，他確實記憶力不太好。

但他其實很確定他們做過類似的事。

他很確定他在哪裡看過一樣的背影。

*  
當他們回程時，克雷頓捧著一半的藥草，走在培特的身後看著他，心裡冒出了一個想法。也許培特的記憶永遠都不會回來了，但是這樣也好，他永遠不會想起是克雷頓和另一個人聯手把他給殺掉的。

「我有個問題。」但是突然間，就像是心電感應一般，培特停下腳步，轉過頭問他，「我是怎麼死的？」

克雷頓這時恨透了自己笨到不會撒謊。「被人殺掉的。」

「是誰殺的？」培特又問。

「不重要，反正他已經掛了。」

他認為自己沒有說謊，那個殺掉培特的克雷頓已經死了。在漫長的歲月裡，他被無盡的悔恨啃噬，被夢魘追擾，已經不再是過去那個血氣方剛的年輕人。

「我知道了。」培特輕聲說，回過頭繼續啟程。

有那麼一瞬間，克雷頓認為他看穿了，又或者是想起了，但又彷彿只是錯覺。

他們一前一後地走回家。那天克雷頓第一次注意到，原來他一直居住的這片森林是有鳥鳴的。

**Author's Note:**

> 重生這個篇名本來很單純只是因為羅莎莉亞是重生之母，而這故事是讓培特重生的設定。但我寫到最後一段時才發現這個篇名套在克雷頓或者兩人的關係上也合適，於是原本在想要不要更換篇名的我把這個名字保留下來了。


End file.
